


Missing the point

by AwesomeInTheory



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeInTheory/pseuds/AwesomeInTheory
Summary: Bendy's testing Alice's patience, as usual.





	Missing the point

“Well, so much for not getting involved.”

 

“Shut it, angel!”

 

“I'm just saying that we could've avoided that whole thing if you had just left them alone.”

 

“And miss the opportunity of a lifetime? I don't think so.”

 

“You pranked them with a whoopee cushion.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Alice sighed, Bendy was really testing her patience today.

 

“Listen, Bendy; I know you love to prank people but there's a time and place for everything and that was not the time; nor the place.”

 

She looked at him in the hopes that he understood, only to frown when she realized he had left.


End file.
